Russian Roulette
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Russia invites the other Allies for a "friendly" gathering. I'm not sure about the genres.


**Date Originally Posted:** April 19th, 2009**  
Title:** Russian Roulette**  
Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia**  
Rating:** PG**  
Characters:** Russia, America, England, France, China**  
Pairing:** None.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 550 (Not counting the omake)**  
DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia is not mine. Weep.**  
BETA:** Thank you to Holly for looking this over. ^_^ And also thanks to Siv for helping me with the omake.**  
SUMMARY:** Russia invites the other Allies for a friendly gathering.

**NOTE:** An ushanka is a Russian fur cap that has earflaps that can be tied over the top of the hat or under the chin to keep ears warm.

Also, I know nothing about firearms so forgive me if I messed up with stuff about the revolver. I checked Wikipedia for a revolver that was used by Russia.  
I apologize for any OOCness.

* * *

_**Russian roulette (Russian: Русская рулетка Russkaya ruletka)** is a lethal game of chance in which participants place a single round in a revolver, spin the cylinder, place the muzzle against their head and pull the trigger. _(Wikipedia)

* * *

_**Russian Roulette**_

It started with an innocent looking invitation with a cheerful sunflower on the front. The fact that it was from Russia alerted the recipients to be wary of the contents. Inside was a simple message demanding, er requesting the recipient to come to a friendly gathering at Russia's home. There was also a crudely drawn map indicating how to get to the meeting place.

So China, America, England, and France found themselves outside a bunker in Russia's backyard. No one wanted to knock, instead opting for shuffling around while casually shoving someone else forward.

"You're the one who decided we should have a bloody secret knock so you should do it," England hissed to America.

"That's because heroes have to have secret knocks and handshakes!" America retorted. But the young man soon found himself being shoved forward to the door by his comrades. He took a deep breath, threw out his chest, and raised his fist.

Bangbangbang!  
Tap.  
Taptaptap.  
BANG!

The bunker's doors creaked open ominously.

America jumped and scuttled behind England.

"How about the eldest goes first," France suggested.

"No way, I'm too old for this stuff, aru," China grumbled.

"The hero should lead," France decided. America's response was a quick punch to France's stomach.

"Send the pervert in first," England said. The others quickly agreed and pushed France forward.

Slowly, the group inched their way inside the dark shelter. Once they were fully inside, the doors slammed shut loudly. The metal creaked as the locks moved into place.

"EEK!" France shrieked, clinging to the closest person.

"Gerroff me, you ponce!" England pushed the other man away.

"Welcome," a voice came from the shadows.

A light clicked on to show a round table with a ushanka placed in the middle of it. Sitting in one of the chairs was Russia grinning creepily, his trusty waterpipe cane in hand.

"Please, take a seat," he said pleasantly. No one moved. "I insist," he added, a sharp edge now appearing in his tone.

The others cautiously slid into the chairs. No one wanted to sit directly next to Russia but then again, they didn't want to sit across from the man either.

"Welcome," Russia said again. He gestured to a place of rice balls and a bottle of vodka, "Refreshments? No? Alright, I suppose we should begin."

Russia reached out and picked up the ushanka. Beneath it lay a shiny object. A revolver.

"Hey! That's one of my Colt 1851 Navy revolvers! A thirty-six caliber!" America blurted out.

"Indeed, you were kind enough to supply me with these long ago," Russia replied pleasantly.

The others glared at America.

"Just what do you plan to do with that, aru?" China asked suspiciously.

"We're simply going to play a friendly game," Russia answered. "Russian roulette."

America twitched under the murderous stares he was receiving.

"The rules are simple," Russia went on, oblivious to the death looks being hurled across the room. "You take the revolver, place the barrel at your temple, and pull the trigger. There is only one bullet, of course. Fortunately, I was able to get my hands on a five shot one since there are five of us. And whoever gets the bullet, dies. But whoever survives... **gets to become one with Russia**."

**

* * *

**

**Omake. A little humor to make up for Russia's creepiness:**

After Russia's declaration, America looked heavenward and murmured, "Beam me up, Tony!" England frantically attempted to send a telepathic message to his unicorn friend to come break down the door. The Frenchman seized the bottle of vodka and downed it as if it were water while stripping off his clothes. Hey, if he was going to die he might as well die comfortably. China pushed back his chair and grunted, "I said I'm too old for this shit, aru!!"

All the while, Russia sat there, his grin still firmly in place.

* * *

_Reviews are always nice._


End file.
